This Time (Al Jarreau album)
[ Allmusic review] }} This Time is the fourth studio album by Jazz vocalist Al Jarreau, released in 1980 on Warner Bros. Records. The release marked a change in Jarreau's sound to a more R&B-oriented flavor. As a result, the album achieved more success on the mainstream charts than his previous works, while also topping the Jazz Charts. It also reached #6 on the R&B charts and #27 on the Billboard 200.This Time Charts and Awards at class=album|id=r24069/charts-awards|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic" In 1981 "Never Givin' Up" gave Jarreau a Grammy Award nomination for Best R&B Vocal Performance, Male. This Time marked Jarreau's first foray into the top 40 on the Hot 200 or top ten on the R&B charts, as well as his first #1 on the Jazz charts.Career Charts and Awards at class=artist|id=p3111/charts-awards|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic His next album would prove even more successful, topping both the Jazz and R&B charts. Track listing #"Never Givin' Up" (Tom Canning, Jarreau) – 3:56 #"Gimme What You Got" (Tom Canning, Jarreau) – 3:43 #"Love Is Real" (Tom Canning, Jarreau, Tom Kellock) – 4:23 #"Alonzo" (Jarreau) – 5:25 #"(If I Could Only) Change Your Mind" (Tom Canning, Allee Willis) – 4:16 #"Spain (I Can Recall)" (Chick Corea, Jarreau, Artie Maren) – 6:31 #"Distracted" (Jarreau) – 5:51 #"Your Sweet Love" (Tom Canning, Jarreau, Tom Kellock) – 4:13 #"(A Rhyme) This Time" (Jarreau, Earl Klugh) – 3:42 Charts & Awards "Never Givin' Up" peaked at #26 R&B, while "Distracted" and Gimme What You Got" peaked at #61 and #63 on the R&B charts.Singles Charts and Awards on class=album|id=r24069/charts-awards/billboard-single|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic "Never Givin' Up" received a Grammy Award nomination for Best R&B Vocal Performance, Male in 1981, Jarreau's first nomination in the R&B field. It lost to Jarreau's Warner Bros. labelmate George Benson for the Give Me the Night album,1981 Grammy Awards Winner for Best Male R&B Vocal Performance at class=album|id=r30405/charts-awards/grammy|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic who had recently undergone a similar change in sound.Give Me the Night at class=album|id=r30405|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic Personnel *Al Jarreau – lead vocals, background vocals (tracks 1, 2, 3, 5, 7), vocal percussion (1, 4), rhythm arrangements (1-4, 7, 8, 9) *Greg Mathieson – rhythm arrangements (1), acoustic piano (1), string synthesizer (1, 3, 4, 5) *Tom Canning – rhythm arrangements (1, 2, 5, 8), Fender Rhodes (2, 4, 5, 8), acoustic piano (3, 5, 8), bells (8) *David Foster – acoustic piano (2), Fender Rhodes (3, 9) *Michael Omartian – string synthesizer (2, 8) *Larry Williams – synthesizer (3, 6, 8), Fender Rhodes (6) *Steve George – synthesizer (7) *George Duke – Fender Rhodes (8) *Jay Graydon – synthesizer programming (1, 2, 3, 5, 8), electric guitar (1, 2, 3, 5, 7, 8), rhythm arrangements (2, 3, 4, 7, 8, 9) *Oscar Castro-Neves – acoustic guitar (1) *Dean Parks – electric guitar (3, 5) *Earl Klugh – acoustic guitar (9), rhythm arrangements (9) *Abraham Laboriel – bass guitar (1-9) *Ralph Humphrey – drums (1, 4, 5, 9), percussion (4) *Carlos Vega – drums (2, 3) *Steve Gadd – drums (6, 7, 8) *Earl Lon Price – saxophone (7) *Jerry Hey – horn arrangements (1, 3, 7), flugelhorn (1, 2, 7, 8), trumpet (3, 7) *Chuck Findley – trumpet (3, 7) *Bill Reichenbach Jr. – trombone (3, 7) *Tom Kellock – rhythm arrangements (3) *Les Thompson – harmonica solo (5) Production * Producer – Jay Graydon * Engineers – Joe Bogan and Jay Graydon * Second Engineer – Debbie Thompson * Recorded at Dawnbreaker Studios (San Fernando, CA). * Remixed and Overdubbed at Garden Rake Studios (Sherman Oaks, CA). * Mastered by Bernie Grundman at A&M Mastering Studios (Los Angeles, CA). * Art Direction – Richard Seireeni * Cover Photography – Richard Avedon * Sleeve Photography – Michael Rice and Susan Jarreau * Still Life – Harry Mittman References Category:Al Jarreau albums Category:1980 albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums